1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to containers. More particularly the invention relates to containers which may be folded in a manner so as to create a selected volume for the container. Most particularly, the invention relates to mailing or shipping containers made of cardboard, corrugated cardboard, boxboard or the like, which are foldably adjustable with respect to a height dimension and consequent volume in order to accommodate articles or collections of articles having a specific volume. The variable volume container thus eliminates the need for post offices and other mailing and shipping businesses to have to purchase and stock a great variety of sizes of boxes and containers. Storage of variable volume boxes is more efficient, and consumers purchasing boxes for shipping do not have to worry about or guess what size box is appropriate for their packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents known to inventor hereof, do not in any manner suggest or teach the container having a plurality of selectable volumes as is disclosed and claimed by applicant in the instant application for patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,378 to Vetten discloses a folding box having a rectangular liquid-tight cemented bottom and is directed to a liquid-tight box of greater stability than prior art boxes. The invention also extends to a "blank" provided with appropriate score lines to form the box bottom. The patent mostly discusses how the bottom is formed by folding the various panels, and how the box is then made liquid-tight by coating with a thermoplastic adhesive. At least the end section of the box, from which the bottom is formed, is coated. The box disclosed is one size or one volume only, per individual box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,932 to Huiskes discloses a folding machine for box blanks. Many box folding machines could fold side panels of box blanks, but not front and back panels. This invention is directed to a machine which can fold front and back panels. The folder requires little, if any, adjustment to accommodate and fold blanks of different sizes. The front and back panels of the blanks folded, are folded upwardly along a transverse score line in the blank, and the machine and blanks are arranged so that the forward, folded panel of the next successive blank engages the partially folded, upstanding rear panel of the first blank, to complete the folding of the first blank. The '932 patent is directed at a machine which folds boxes, and in no way discloses any type of variable volume container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,464 to Londagin discloses a folding display merchandise box. The box comprises a bottom, upstanding front and rear panels, and sides which comprise the open body of the box used for holding a variety of merchandise, such as candy, electronic parts, or cosmetics. There is also a top covering for the box, provided as one piece, from the same blank, that is connected to the rear wall by a hinge. Thus, the top may be closed, or held open for display purposes. There is also provided a means for holding the top in an open, display position which defines a "display mast". The box is folded to the appropriate size and shape with the aid of score lines in the box blank. The box is scored to be folded to one size per box. Although the box is formed from the blank by the use of score lines, the Patent does not include different groups of score lines or perforations such that differently sized boxes could be made from the same box blank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,709 to Axelsson et al. discloses a folding box. The primary object of the invention is directed to providing a folding box which can provide considerable saving of material, and yet still provide a sufficiently strong container, when manufacturing modern type folding boxes in that an overlapping type joint is eliminated. The box is formed with an abutting edge joint as the longitudinal joint where the body panels of the box come together to form the box. The type of box formed in this patent is referred to as a "sleeve" type. Thus, when folded initially, the box is rectangularly shaped and four sided, with open ends which may then be closed and sealed. The longitudinal joint then is the joint that runs the length of the box sleeve when the box is formed. This joint is formed when the panel edges meet edge to edge, with no overlap. The joint may then be sealed for greater stability. This Patent does not disclose or suggest the use of multiple groups of scorings or perforations, and does not disclose the making of boxes of varying volume from one blank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,659 to Vassiliou discloses a disposable box by folding into a log-shaped configuration. The box disclosed contains a number of "latent score lines" in the main panels of the box, perpendicular to the length of the unfolded box. The score lines have nothing to do with the formation or use of the box and do not interfere with the formation or function of the box. The purpose of the score lines is to aid in the destruction of the box, whereby the box may be formed into a log-like structure for disposal. The invention is directed at the types of boxes that arc traditionally difficult to dispose of due to their rigidity and large flat segments, such as pizza boxes. The latent score lines arc not cut as deeply as the folding lines and thus do not affect the strength of the box when in use, and do not yield to folding pressure as easily as the primary folding lines. However, once the latent score lines have yielded, they bring about permanent damage to the integrity of the box, and the box then cannot be reused. The primary folding lines of this Patent are used to form the box into its working shape. The latent scorings are later used to roll the box into a log-like shape for disposal. There is no teaching or suggestion whatsoever in this Patent to use multiple groups of scorings to make differently-sized containers.
As seen from the above-listed patents, boxes foldable from a one-piece blank are certainly known in the art. A typical foldable box blank has primary folding lines which may be perforations, indentations, slits, scoring, cuts or any other weakening lines which provide weakening of the integrity of the unfolded box blank so that the box may be formed by folding at the weakening lines. Such foldable box blanks are usually cut or stamped from a flat sheet of, for example, cardboard. The die used to stamp the blank also scores the blank along selected lines, to enable a person to easily fold the blank along such scores to create the finished container. Some known, differently foldable containers include a typical pizza box, milk carton, and a box used to ship books. Each such pizza box and milk carton is of one size only.
There also exists a variable volume box with multiple fold lines that must be cut with a sharp blade, by an end user, before the box may be folded to accommodate smaller items. The variable volume box just described is difficult to adjust in size because it must be cut first and not many end users would be expected to typically carry, and safely and accurately handle, an exacto knife or other type of sharp blade.
The top of a milk carton is shaped differently than most storage or shipping boxes, being folded with triangularly shaped score lines to enable a spout to be formed. However, each individual milk carton may only be formed to be one size, because there is only one set of scorings at the spout portion. Also, the milk carton is designed to be left in a peaked shape when the triangular markings are folded, such that a spout is formed. The milk carton would not work as intended if the spout portion were folded to create a flat surface.
The book-shipping box known to Applicant comprises a flat rectangular bottom portion with four extending flaps which are each scored along the edge of the bottom portion and at two or three distances out from the flat bottom portion. The scoring enables the flaps to be folded up to different heights to accommodate books of different thickness. The box has no height dimension at all until it is folded around a book, and will not remain in the box shape unless scaled in place. When folded, the box also has gaps at the four corners of the container.
The primary disadvantage with most of the types of boxes discussed above, especially for those in the mailing and shipping fields, is that the box blank can form a box of only one size. Therefore, finished boxes have a fixed and predetermined volume. If a person buys a box, and it is not the right size for the item being shipped, another box must be acquired. Companies that are in the business of packaging goods and mailing and shipping of goods must stock and carry many differently sized boxes or box blanks. In addition, if a box is too big for an item and sufficient packing is not included when the item is packed, there is increased risk of damage to the item or injury to a person carrying the box or container. The item which is loose in the box may quickly shift if the box is tilted, thus possibly causing damage to the item by hitting the sides of the container, or causing damage to the item or person carrying it when the box is accidentally dropped due to the sudden, unexpected shift of weight. It would thus be desirable to have one size box blank that is able to form finished boxes having various selectable volumes, thus reducing manufacturing and storage costs, reducing inconvenience for customers attempting to select a container of proper size, and reducing damage to persons and property due to items being placed in inappropriately sized containers.
The instant invention provides many advantages over the prior art inventions noted above. It is noted that none of the prior art patented inventions relating to boxes and containers addresses the objects of the present variable volume container by providing a plurality of cooperating score or crease lines which permit the container to be folded on selected lines providing thereby, from the same container, a container volume of selected magnitude. None of the prior art inventions is as effective and as efficient as the instant container having a discrete number of volumes selectable by folding. Such containers as defined and described herein are cost effective and efficient shipping containers. It would be advantageous in the mailing and shipping industry to have a one-size box blank from which finished boxes of various volume size could be made.